William Meeks
Rose Heyward Kyle Meeks Shawn Meeks Paul Meeks Unborn son |job= |path=School Bomber Serial Bomber Mass Murderer Family Annihilator |mo=Pipe bombs |victims=1+ killed 100+ attempted |status=Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor=Gary Basaraba |appearance="Here is the Fire" }} "Here I am, Father. Here is the fire, here is the wood." William Meeks is a religious serial bomber and mass murderer who appeared in "Here is the Fire". History Not much specific information is given about William's past, although it is known that he is religious and, at some point, his wife died while trying to give birth to his fourth son, who also died. This caused William to snap and begin an elaborate plan to kill all three of his sons to start a new life and "save" his sons. He began practicing his bombings at the location where all of his sons were baptized. In Here is the Fire, after constructing a pipe bomb, he placed it at the school his son Kyle was attending. It successfully blew up, killing Kyle, several students, and faculty members and injuring dozens more. He then placed another pipe bomb under a school bus his son Paul was scheduled to ride on, but Rawson, Simms, and LaSalle, investigating the bombing that killed Kyle with the rest of the Red Cell team, deduced that the UnSub was a family annihilator out to murder his children and tracked down Paul, saving everyone aboard the bus. Paul later tells them that William gave him and his brothers keychains and told them about infinity. The Red Cell team later tracked down William and his son Shawn at the hospital where William's wife and unborn son died. William attempted to blow himself up but was non-fatally shot by Rawson, allowing the police to make the arrest, while Cooper confronted Shawn, who was trying to see if his brothers were in the hospital. After a brief conversation, Shawn hands Cooper his backpack, which is shown to carry no bomb. Rawson later finds a bomb at the hospital's maternity ward and disables it, saving the hospital from destruction. Shawn and Paul reunite while William is taken into custody. Modus Operandi William used pipe bombs, which were detonated via time devices. He would place the bombs in his sons' backpacks. Profile The unsub is most likely white and middle-aged. On the outside, he appears as a devoted husband and an ideal father. The unsub is a both a family annihilator and a personal-cause bomber. As a family annihilator, he most likely suffered a devastating loss that could be financial, divorce or the death of a loved one. In his mind, the only rational thing to do was wipe out his family and start clean. The key to the tragedy was that it defined him. As a personal-cause bomber, he was trying to push an ideology on everyone. The delusion of why he needed to kill his family would be linked to this ideology. At the center of both of these profiles is a devastating loss. Like most bombers, the unsub did practice runs before the main event, the school bombing. The letter that said "Here I Am", was a message, declaring his presence and that he wasn't done yet and there was going to be more bombings. When "Here Is The Fire" was discovered on the remains of the pipe bomb from the school, it was realized that because "Here I Am. Here Is The Fire" is in the Old Testament of the Bible, the bomber was killing for religious reasons. In that verse, God tested Abraham's devotion to him by ordering him to kill his son Isaac. This meant that the bomber was also killing his family. Known Victims *Conducted several victimless bomb tests *March 16, 2011: **Hundreds of people injured in the school bombing, number of those dead unknown: ***Kyle Meeks ***Principal George Spurell ***Numerous unnamed students and faculty members **The school bus bombing : ***Paul Meeks ***Mick Rawson ***Jonathan Simms ***Gina LaSalle ***The unnamed bus driver and supervisor ***Numerous unnamed children **The attempted hospital bombing: ***Shawn Meeks ***Sam Cooper ***Beth Griffith ***Mick Rawson ***Numerous unnamed patients and hospital employees ***Several unnamed SWAT agents Category:Incarcerated Category:Mass Murderers Category:Serial Bombers